Kagome's nightmare
by black hurricane
Summary: Title explains all. MUSIC bring me to life.


A battle field of corpses was seen from a birds eye view.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors? **

Kagome was lying surrounded by corpses, drenched in blood herself with her eyes open and blank with unconsciousness.

**Leading you down into my core **

**Where I've become so numb**

Through her eyes, her heart was cold and still. Naraku picked her up and started carrying her, still unconscious.

**Without a soul **

**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold **

Kagome was lying on a stone table with implements of surgery around her and her unconscious eyes staring at the ceiling.

**Until you find it there and lead it back**

Kagome was just lying on the stone table.

**Home**

Kagome started pulsing.

**Wake me up Wake me up inside **

Kagome continued pulsing.

**I can't wake up Wake me up inside **

Kagome jolted so her right shoulder faced the ceiling and she was in her side.

**Save me Call my name and save me from the dark **

"_Kagome." Whispered Naraku's voice in the white world of imagination as Kagome lay on the white floor._

**Wake me up Bid my blood to run **

"_Rise." Whispered Naraku's voice again in the white world of imagination as Kagome still lay on the white floor._

**I can't wake up Before I come undone **

Kagome started having a fit on the stone table and fell off.

**Save me Save me from the nothing I've become **

Kagome awoke and flashes of the battle appeared before her eyes. _Killing Inuyasha with her own hands, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and more._

**Now that I know what I'm without **

Kagome clenched her head with the memories.

**You can't just leave me **

_Kagome watched all her friends fading from her memory._

**Breathe into me and make me real **

**Bring me **

**To life **

_Flashes of killing Inuyasha crossed Kagome's mind rapidly._

**Wake me up Wake me up inside **

Kagome's eyes grew wide with shock as she sat and clenched her head.

**I can't wake up Wake me up inside **

Kagome's eyes turned blank again and she screamed to the roof.

**Save me Call my name and save me from the dark **

Kagome couldn't bare her thoughts. Naraku stood watch from the doorway.

**Wake me up Bid my blood to run **

Kagome battled her horrible thoughts and accidentally cut her self as she thrashed around the implements.

**I can't wake up Before I come undone **

Kagome took a sharp implement and held it up with both hands so the point faced the ground and went to stab herself in the gut.

**Save me Save me from the nothing I've become **

Naraku stopped Kagome.

**Bring me to life **

Kagome struggled against Naraku

**I've been living a lie…There's nothing inside **

Kagome turned blank and flopped like a rag doll into Naraku's arms

**Bring me to life **

**Frozen inside without your touch **

**Without your love, darling **

**Only you are the life among the dead **

_Thoughts of Inuyasha crossed Kagome's mind rapidly one after another. Even phases._

**All of this I, I cant believe I couldn't see **

**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me **

_Kagome was about to get killed but Inuyasha stepped in and saved her._

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems **

**Got to open my eyes to everything **

_The memory of Kagome turning blank and attacking Inuyasha stabbed painfully at Kagome's mind._

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul **

Kagome went totally blank. _She was all there was in the white world of imagination._

_Naraku appeared in the white world and held out his hand to Kagome who stood in the centre._

**Don't let me die here(It most be something wrong) **

Kagome was under Naraku's control but she was aware of it.

Kagome stared at Naraku.

**Bring me to life **

**Wake me up Wake me up inside **

Kagome took her first steps toward Naraku, she couldn't walk properly.

**I cant wake up Wake me up inside **

Kagome's memories were stabbing their way black in to her mind.

**Save me Call my name and save me from the dark **

"Kagome." Whispered Naraku's voice and everything seemed to disappear and Kagome took another few steps toward Naraku.

**Wake me up Bid my blood to run **

_In the white world of imagination, Kagome got hit by an invisible force when she reached only a few steps from Naraku and it started tearing strips off her and causing her to bleed heavily._

**I can't wake up Before I come undone **

_Kagome was being ripped to shreds, taking small steps towards Naraku in the white world of imagination but couldn't reach Naraku._

**Save me Save me from the nothing I've become **

Kagome was hit in the white world of imagination by the force even stronger now and it rips straight through her.

Kagome's heart stopped and she froze in Naraku's arms.

**Bring me to life **

**I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside **

_Kagome was in a dream feudal era with all her friends, it was light and warm instead of a cold and dark surgery room._

Kagome as lying on stone table with her eyes closed and Naraku standing by her side.

**Bring me to life**

Kagome awoke panting from her dream in her bed.


End file.
